Scrollable user interfaces, such as episodic program guides, may be configured to present a large amount of information to a user. Typically, only a portion of this large amount of information is displayed to the user at one time. To view a desired piece of information not currently displayed, the user may scroll through all the intervening information to reach the desired information.